As a saddle riding vehicle including a reflector, a saddle riding vehicle in which a reflecting surface is directed toward a side of a wheel and a reflector is disposed on a fender portion of a front wheel is known (see Patent Literature 1).
In the saddle riding vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a lateral bulging section (a fender mounting section) that bulges toward a side of a vehicle body extends from the fender that covers an outside of the front wheel, and a support member (a bracket) formed of a metal, which is a coupling section of front forks, is fixed to a back section of the lateral bulging section by bolts. Then, a screw hole is formed in a head section of a bolt configured to fasten the support member to the lateral bulging section, and the reflector is fastened and fixed to the screw hole.